


The Best Friends, A Man Could Ask For:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cake/Cakes, Celebrations, Dessert & Sweets, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s08e13 O Ka Mea Ua Hala Ua Hala Ia (What Is Gone Is Gone), Family, Friendship, Gen, General, Hurt/Comfort, Office, Paperwork, Party, Surprise Party, Surprises, Team, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Welcome Back Party/Party, Workplace, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 01:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny was feeling the love, as his ohana welcomed him back from his recovery from his surgery, What happens at the office, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*





	The Best Friends, A Man Could Ask For:

*Summary: Danny was feeling the love, as his ohana welcomed him back from his recovery from his surgery, What happens at the office, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was feeling well enough to do desk duty at the palace, while everyone was going out into the field, The Blond was so grateful that his friends saved his life, & that he can continue on being a role model, & father to his kids, He was in such a good mood, as he drives to the palace, but what his friends have as a surprise for him, It would make his day even better. 

 

He came into the office, & Commander Steve McGarrett was ready & waiting for him, as usual, "Good, Danno, You are here on time, That means that you can handle everyone's paperwork", he said, as he had his serious expression on his face, as he was not trying to ruin the surprise for him, & the others came in, & they all had requests for him, as they saw him. Captain Lou Grover was first with his list, as he was trying to keep a straight face.

 

"Jersey, Perfect timing, I was wondering, Can you pick up my gun from Weapons, It's ready, But, I won't have time to get it, Cause, Steve & I are gonna be running leads all day long all over the island", The Blond said, "Sure, Lou, No problem, Brother", as the big man thanked him, as he handed over all of his reports to be done, & then left to do his tasks, & get ready to go into the field, so he can help Steve out for the day.

 

Officer Tani Rey was next, & said, "Danny, I was wondering if you don't mind mentoring Koa, He is doing the program at HPD, & his regular mentor is out sick, It would mean a lot to me, If you can help him out, & make sure that he is staying on track", she said with hopeful eyes. Danny sighed, & said, "Sure, No problem, Doll, Have him meet me on my lunch break, I will be glad to be a mentor to him", Tani kissed his cheek with a smile, as she handed him her reports, & thanked him, as she left the room.

 

"Sir, I was wondering if Eddie could stay with you this week, I forgot that I have Seal Training, Steve is gonna be in court, I won't be able to do his normal routine with him, I would appreciate it, If you can help me out", he was practically begging, as he handed his last of the reports, "Sure, Junes, Bring him over at dinnertime", The Young Former Seal thanked him, & went to get ready in his office.

 

Steve realized that the loudmouth detective was still there, & without looking up, "If you want to get out of here on time, Danno, I suggest that you should go to your own office, & get started on those reports, ASAP, The Governor wants them very badly, Danny sighed sadly, & nodded, "Sure, Steve", When he opened the door, He jumped back, when the others held a cake, & screamed, "SURPRISE !!!!", at the top of the lungs, Danny was feeling grateful, & looked over at his best friend, who had a smile on his face.

 

"You really think that I would make you do paperwork on your first day back, Danno ?", The Others brought in the cake, "We love you, Jersey, We are so glad that you are our ohana", Lou said, as the Former SWAT Commander helped the rookies put the cake down on Steve's desk. "You are the best teacher, (indicating to Junior & herself): We learn so much from you", Junior said, "You are so welcoming, Thank you for that, Like Tani said, "We learn from you", I hope that we learn a lot more from you", Steve concluded, "Welcome back, Danno, We missed you, Buddy", as he handed him a knife to cut the cake. The Shorter Man felt like he had the best friends, A man could ask for, as he cut into the cake.

 

The End.


End file.
